As general nutritional awareness increases, there is a corresponding increase in demand for healthy beverages. For instance, it is now known that drinks relying on sugar to provide energy result instead in lethargy. Further, it is known that certain energy drinks may provide a short-term boost in energy while having long-term negative effects. For example, many of these drinks rely on stimulants such as added caffeine or ephedra to boost a drinker's energy level.
In addition to providing energy, a nutritional beverage should promote health. For instance, certain drinks, such as teas, may aid in soothing anxiety or relieving depression. Other teas may promote restful sleep or attentiveness. Still others may enhance performance of specific organs, such as the heart, brain, kidneys, liver, lungs, etc.
While there may be known drinks which provide benefits in certain areas, there exists a need for a drink that promotes overall health while supporting various biological processes. Further, such a tea must avoid adverse drug interactions resulting from its diverse components.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a composition for brewing a natural tea to improve a drinker's health. Another object of the present invention is to provide a tea that counters adverse physical, chemical, or biological stressors. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a composition that promotes t-cell activity and k-cell activity. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an adaptogenic tea brewed from at least five distinct adaptogens. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an adaptogenic tea for promoting health that is easy to prepare and comparatively cost effective.